Yami VS The Therapist!
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: UPDATED 4-2-05!SEQUEL TO YAMI VS THE DENTIST! First the doctor, then the dentist, now, after being emotionaly and menatlly scarred, it's up to them to defeat... Mr. petunia the Therapist! OH we're all dooomed! Oh, and mr. evil squirrel might make an appea
1. Hello

A.N . Ya know… I look back on this series and smile when I think about how this all started with a stupid idea. I'm so proud of myself.

Anyways, I should probably start… And here's how I'm gonna do this. Yami V.S. the Therapist, Yami V.S. The Kitchen, Yami V.S. The Christmas List, and then, finally… *evil Grin* Yami V.S. the squirrel! *cackles madly* and then, if I get at least 100 reviews on one of these thingies.. I'm gonna do a REALLY REALLY funny sequel to this arch…. IF you encourage me.. If not… I might not even finish this arch! So review my pets! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yami and Yugi-*eyebrow arch*

*stops laughing and screaming doom and blinks* Uh right… story.. yep. Time for the story. Ready for the story?

*cricket chirp*

…. Oh just shut up you stupid crickets.

*more silence*

You ready?

People: YES!

O.K! O.K! *grin*

Yami V.S. The Dentist

Yami and Yugi sat in the overstuffed chairs with unreadable expressions on their face, tapping their fingers in unison.

They were in an overstuffed office with a stupidly dressed man that looked like a white Ercal. 

He was scary.

The room wanted to eat the too. 

Why?

Because the room was evil. An evil, diabolical room, in which they would be subjected to all sorts of torment!

Why?

Because the Ercal man was evil… eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil! 

Now, did they WANT to be here with the diabolical room and the Ercal man?

No, but after Grandpa had gotten home and had found them locked in a closet, scared half to death, dressed in army getup, with the living room a scene from hell, well, he had insisted they get some help.

So off they went to the third most evil person on the planet. 

The Therapist. 

Yes, this man was one of the all ruling beings of complete, total, and utter eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil! 

/I bet he wants to suck out all our marrow./

//I agree… let's tie him up with silly string and gag him with that stupid, lifeless, soulless doll.//

"So." The freaky little man, who's name was Dr. Petunia, what a girly name, what a girly man, what a fruit! Anyways, Dr. petunia FINALLY stopped starring and addressed the boys who stared at him like he came from hell.

"Sources tell me you," he pointed at Yami, "Think you're a dead pharaoh from ancient Egypt?"

"I don't think, I am. And I will send you to the shadow realm you evil Petunia." Yami said darkly, seemingly teetering on the edge of sanity. 

"Riiiiiight…. Moving on. You," flower man points to Yugi.

"You say you're a normal boy possessed by him when you put together a puzzle?" Yugi didn't answer, just hugged his puzzle close as if saying 'I dare you to take it from me'. Petunia wrote down a few more notes and adjusted his glasses.

Wanna know what he said?

It's killing you isn't it?

What if I wait to do it for another chapter?

Wouldn't that be fun?!

It would eat at you forever and ever.. until I decide to tell you!

Yes.. I'm leaning towards that…

I mean, all that pain!

That suffering!

Oh yes.. maybe I should wait.

Lemme think.

Oh….this might take a while.

Ha ha.

Suffer.

Foolish mortal!

Bow down to me!

MWAHAHAhAhaha!

Damn.. lost my thought.

Guess I'll start over….

Love me?

I love you.

So I guess I'll tell you…

Hn.. I'm so soft.

Hug me.

I SAID HUG ME DAMN IT!

I feel so much better!

The End, till next time! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Come on.

You know I had you.

Anyway.

Here's what he said.

"I think it's time for more drastic measures."

TBC

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHA! Read and Review or you get **NOTHING!!!!!**


	2. Bored

Author's Note: OMG SHE UPDATED! LOL Sorry for the wait!

DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN, YOU NO SUE!

Yami V.S. the Therapist

Chapter 2

Yami stared.

Yugi stared.

Both of them stared.

Hell, the world stared.

Why did they stare?

Maybe, just maybe, it had to do with Dr. Petunia and his evil note taking.

Or maybe it was the fact that his last words were that something drastic needed to be done.

/Jeez, it's not like we're twitching every five minutes anymore../ Yugi thought to Yami, who nodded mentally in agreement.

We only did that for a couple of days. I think we're getting better…Yami commented moments later, and then resumed staring.

Yugi resumed staring.

Hell, the world resumed staring.

Even the clock, with all its tick-tocking goodness was staring.

Tick, tock went the clock,

Scribble, scribble went Dr. Petunia's pen.

Tap, Tap went the doctor's foot.

Thump, thump went their hearts.

And up and up went Yami and Yugi's level of insanity-err, I mean, anger.

They were getting bored.

Really bored.

How bored?

I'll think about telling you how bored. Please wait.

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

4

.Hmm, I'm still debating whether I should tell you how bored

4

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

4

Fine.

4

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

2222222222NO SPACES! TRY YELLING AT ME NOW!22222222222222222222

Yami and Yugi were…..

Very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, (_I have a lot of time on my hands…)_ very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, (_I REALLY have a lot of time on my hands…_) very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, (_yep, a lot and a lot of time…_) very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, (_or………I just used the copy and past button a lot of times…_) very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very bored.

And as we all know, when Yami and Yugi get bored, very bad things can happen……

TBC

Author's Note: Yes, I am evil, but I shall update very soon! I promise!


	3. Squirrel

Author's Note: see, I'm keeping my promise. Jeez, don't worry! I am getting my humor back on track! Lol.

Yami V.S. the Therapist

Chapter 3

/When do we strike the evil man, Yami/ Yugi thought to Yami.

Soon, aibou, soon.Yami answered.

Yugi stared at Petunia.

Yami stared at Petunia.

Both of them stared at Petunia.

He was too stupid to realize they were staring.

"now, I'm going to hold up some inkblots, and I want you to tell me what the first thing that comes to mind is." Dr. Petunia smiled, in all his evil glory as he held up a piece of paper that looked to have been puked on with black ink. Pointless it was, pointless AND evil…

"Squirrel." Both Yugi and Yami answered immediately, their left eyes twitching.

"And this?" Dr. Petunia asked, holding up yet another stupid inkblot creation.

"Squirrel." They answered.

The good doctor frowned.

Frowned some more.

And yes, you guessed it, he frowned some more.

"And this?"

"Squirrel on Crack hold a psychiatrist in a strangle hold with a sledgehammer in his hand, laughing gleefully as blood splashes the walls." They answered as one once more.

Dr. Petunia had visions of a horror movie he had recently watched.

Dr. Petunia scooted his chair a little away from the two.

Dr. Petunia was getting…scared.

Very scared.

Very, very scared

"R-right." The evil, demented, _stupid_ doctor for the mentally insane said, a bit shakily. He was almost too afraid to show yet another inkblot.

Afterall….

What if…

What if…

The two psycho children mentally scarred and plagued by squirrels came after him and converted him to their ways! What if the squirrel people attacked! What if-

Yami smirked.

Yugi giggled quite darkly.

They were so bored…

So bored they'd been reduced to manipulating Dr. Petunia's thoughts.

But suddenly…

From the window….

There came a noise that stopped them in their tracks.

They looked up…

Knowing that they'd find something so hideously evil they'd surely loose their minds.

What did they see…

It was…..

A

S

Q

U

I

R

R

E

L

The squirrel cackled madly, foaming from the mouth. Doom was evident.

They say in the psycho ward, no one can hear you scream………

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

TBC!

Author's note: what shall they face next? I'm sorry this series was so short!

_BONUS PREVIEW OF THE SEQUEL SERIES!_

Yami and Yugi thought they were cured. They really did. They'd spent several months in a psycho ward to prove it. And now they were home. Sweet home. Now squirrels, nothing.

At least…

That's what they thought!


End file.
